From the beginning of mankind, man has continually tried to improve the growth of plants and the yields generated from food crops. Various fertilizers have been used in conjunction with various methods of application of fertilizers and methods of planting. The inventive product addresses numerous issues including but not limited to the following: the lack of time in commercial food crop production to produce a mature plant, complications involved in caring for plants as far as time constraints and nutrient/food usage, vulnerability towards pests and pathogens, fragile roots and foliage, and lack of sustainability of food production crops in harsh environments. In addition, other problems arise when commercial farms and nurseries transplant crops with plants going into shock for weeks prior to growth. Furthermore plants lack natural defenses from systemic acquired response (“SAR”), and suffer from the time constraints involved in root development of cuttings and clones.
Others have tried to solve this problem in the past by the use of harsh chemicals and/or micronutrients that contain large amounts of salts that are non-organic in nature and leave harsh trace chemicals in the soil, leaving the soil non-reusable. Pesticides and numerous other nutrients that require multiple applications and treatment in order to maintain plant health and defense systems have also been used. These micronutrients are developed to help the plants build strong root systems and stout foliage as well as aid in its defenses against pests and pathogens.
The prior solutions failed to completely solve the problems of the past. While others have found ways to speed up food crop production, they have failed to do so in a sustainable, environmentally-friendly way. Non-organic harsh nutrients and pesticides make food production crops unsafe for human consumption. Other nutrients and pesticides need multiple applications in order to be effective. Surrounding environments are polluted by harsh chemicals, leading to inability to reuse the soil, and also contaminating the ground water that is often used for irrigation and drinking purposes. These consequences that affect the ecosystem are irreversible and everlasting. Other solutions have failed to create a synthetic or organic product that boosts the plants natural defenses or SAR response. They have also failed to create products that require minimal, simple applications which lead to costly plant maintenance. Others have viewed individual issues involved in plant propagation distinctively rather than holistically, which has led to the need for many products rather than a single product that addresses all of the issues.
These problems have not been solved by past attempts for numerous reasons including: A product which is organic and solves these problems is difficult to produce from raw materials. It is easier to produce chemical nutrients that turn a greater profit. The prior art products address individual problems instead of a solution that addresses multiple issues. It is more cost-effective and profitable to sell multiple nutrients than a single, holistic product. Also the past products that are offered for sale show a lack of sensitivity to the environmental issues caused by chemicals that are not naturally derived.